projectzoolanderfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Zoolander 2
This is the second installment of the popular web series Project Zoolander with a new host Megan Sajbel. Along with Megan are judges Andrew Perez and Dontalle Sylvester. The prizes were braging rights and a campaign with Twisted Wardrobe. Sienna beat out Caylie to become the winner. Episodes 'Episode 1' 11 models move into the house and automatically personalities clash. The girls and Bryan are thrown into their first photoshoot which are head shots. Some exceed while others don't. Kymbe Everyone reveals that they like Caylie and Sienna. Katherine says she doesn't like Megan calling her a backstabber. Megan thinks that Katherine is bitchy.None of the girls understand why Bryan is in the competition. At deliberations the judges reveal that more than one person will be eliminated. Bryan is called first just to be eliminated. Later Katherine and Megan is eliminated. Madeline & Mariah are revealed to be the bottom 2 but neither is sent home. Megan sadi that Kym was still in the competition and her staus would be later discussed. *'First call-out: '''Caylie *'Eliminated during panel:' Bryan, Katherine, and Megan *'Bottom Two: Madeline & Mariah *'Eliminated: '''No one 'Episode 2 The final 8 go to their next photoshoot a high fashion shot. Madeline feels that she needs to step up her game. Eventhough she feels confident, Sienna still has worries. Allie feels that she needs to live up to her potential. Maya struggles to make intresting poses while Caylie impresses Megan with hers. Mariah also struggles but pulls through. At the challenge the girls pose for extra shots. Many struggle to find good poses. The girls then have a pose off. Maya is deemed the best and wins extra shots. At panel, Kym returns. Caylie, Sienna, and Mariah recieve praise while Heather, Allie, and Maya recieve mixed results. In the end even with her extra shots Maya is sent home. *'First Call-Out:' Sienna *'Bottom Two: '''Allie & Maya *'Eliminated: Maya '''Episode 3 The episode with Megan telling the girls that Heather has quit the competiton because of a family emergency and that Madeline is in the hospital. She also revals that they brought back Maya. The girls shoot in pairs for a nature shot. At the challenge the girls practice their runway. The girls go to their second photoshoot an extreme beauty shot. Both Caylie and Mariah struggle. Kymberlee gets distracted when her makeup gets in her eyes. At panel all the girls are praised but Sienna recieves the highest and first call out. Caylie and Mariah land in the bottom 2 but are surprised when they get to stay. Megan reveals that Madeline is eliminated for not particpating in the shoot. *'Quit:' Heather *'Eliminated Outside of Panel:' Madeline *'First Call-Out:' Sienna *'Bottom 2:' Caylie & Mariah *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 4' The girls are shocked by the non-eliminaton. At the next photoshoot the girls pose as pin-up girls. Kym and Sienna declare how much they want to win. At panel the girls are tested on their knowledge of the fashion industry. Sienna wins the challenge and immunity. Sienna, Allie, and Mariah recieve praise. Caylie breaks down at harsh criticism and has a melt down. Maya and Kymberlee are criticized for their lackluster photos and are deemed the bottom 2. It's decided that Kym has more potential and once again Maya is sent home. *'First call out:' Sienna *'Bottom 2: '''Kymberlee & Maya *'Eliminated:' Maya 'Episode 5' At the photoshoot the girls pose underwater. Mariah struggles to breath and cries at her failure. Allie eases through the photoshoot. Caylie and Kymberlee have minor issues. For the first time in the competition, Sienna struggles when she freaks herself out. At panel Allie, Caylie, and Kym impress the judges while Sienna and Mariah fail to. As a result they land in the bottom 2. In the end, Sienna is spared and Mariah is sent home. *'First call out:' Allie *'Bottom 2:' Sienna & Mariah *'Eliminated:' Mariah 'Episode 6' It's down to the final 4 Allie, Caylie, Kymberlee, and Sienna. Sienna is distraught about her bottom 2 apperance but puts it behind her. The girls shoot bizarre headshots. Allie struggles a lot. Caylie struggles with her props. Kym is nervous and past memories come back to her. At the second photoshoot the girls note Allie's distantness and how she's a loner. The girls shoot as girls floating. At panel everyone recieves praise but in the end Caylie and Allie land in the bottom 2. Allie is shockingly eliminated. *'First call out:' Kymberlee *'Bottom 2:' Caylie & Allie *'Eliminated': Allie 'Episode 7' The final 3 shoot their 9th photoshoot shooting commercial shots in the snow. Later they create their own photoshoot. Sienna does an old school hip hop theme, Caylie a recycling couture shoot, and Kymberlee a dark mysterious look. At panel everyone is praised but in the end a heartbroken Kymberlee is eliminated. *'First call out:' Sienna *'Bottom 2:' Caylie & Kymberlee *'Eliminated:' Kymberlee 'Episode 8' The final 2 shhot their Twisted Wardrobe campaign where both excell. Everyone is reunited and in the end Sienna is named the winner of Project Zoolander 2. *'Final 2:' Sienna & Caylie *'Winner:''' Sienna Contestants Call-out order :Violet means the contestant was eliminated. :Green means the contestant won the competition. :Tomato means the contestant was runner up. :Orange means the contestant was called up and eliminated. :Yellow means the contestant quit the competition. :Brown means the contestant was called but not at panel. :Teal means the contestant did not participate in the photo shoot and was eliminated. :Lightblue means the contestant won the challenge. :Cyan means the contestant did not participate in the photo shoot but was saved. :Pink means the contestants were in a non-elimination bottom 2. :Red means the contestant reentered the competition. :Gray means the contestant won the challenge and was eliminated.